


Once Upon a Time

by allislaughter



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a Vulcan and a Doctor...</p>
<p>A simple story written for Valentine's Day 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steel/gifts).



> Apologies in advance for any inaccuracies. I'll admit not to having watched the whole of TOS yet, so I based some scenes based on how my friend Steel explained them to me. I didn't manage to get the names of the episodes those two scenes are from, but I'll edit this to add them once I find out. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!
> 
> Originally posted on my [tumblr account](http://allislaughter.tumblr.com) in [this post](http://allislaughter.tumblr.com/post/43085305361/spones-story-for-valentines-day).

Once upon a time, there was a Vulcan. He was very logical and seemed to be emotionless.  
  
But, this Vulcan had a secret.  
  
This Vulcan was in love with a Doctor.  
  
The Doctor was gruff and often called the Vulcan names like “green-blooded hobgoblin”.  
  
The Vulcan never let it show how much he was hurt that the Doctor didn’t love him back. The Doctor hated him and that was that.  
  
Once upon a time, there was a Doctor. He was very emotive and full of sass.  
  
But, this Doctor had a secret.  
  
This Doctor was in love with a Vulcan.  
  
The Vulcan was stoic and never seemed to care when the Doctor tried to get his attention.  
  
The Doctor often got upset and ended up calling the Vulcan names so he wouldn’t show how much he was hurt that the Vulcan didn’t love him back. Vulcans couldn’t love and that was that.  
  
Once upon a time, there was a Vulcan and a Doctor. They loved each other, but never let the other know.  
  
They often got into debates and arguments, but regardless of how they thought the other felt, they still considered each other to be their greatest friend.  
  
One day, the Vulcan and the Doctor were trapped in a frozen tundra together.  
  
The Doctor insisted that the Vulcan leave him behind. This was logical, he thought, so the Vulcan would do it.  
  
However, the Vulcan refused to leave him.  
  
When they finally got home safely, the Doctor thought to himself “Maybe he does care after all.”  
  
One day, the Vulcan was sent on a mission where it was likely he would die. The Doctor wanted to go instead of the Vulcan, but he wasn’t allowed to.  
  
The Vulcan asked the Doctor to wish him luck. The Doctor didn’t, and the Vulcan left without any illogical well-wishing.  
  
Later, the Doctor was the only one to insist that the Vulcan was still alive. When the Vulcan made contact with them, the Doctor was the first to insist that they bring him back.  
  
When the Vulcan finally got home safely, he thought to himself “Maybe he does care after all.”  
  
Once upon a time, there was a Vulcan and a Doctor. They knew each other for years and shared many experiences together.  
  
The Doctor called the Vulcan many names over the years, but over time, the Vulcan learned what the names really meant.  
  
The Vulcan hardly showed his feelings over the years, but over time, the Doctor learned how to read those hidden emotions.  
  
But, they sometimes had their doubts in their shared hypothesis: “He loves me back after all.”  
  
One day, the Vulcan and the Doctor were alone in a room together.  
  
They were silent for a long time, and the Doctor grew irritable.  
  
“Do you love me or not?” he demanded, almost immediately regretting the outburst.  
  
The Vulcan quirked an eyebrow. “Doctor?”  
  
“Don’t beat around the bush, you green-blooded hobgoblin! Do you love me?”  
  
“Love is an illogical emotion,” the Vulcan answered.  
  
The Doctor frowned and turned to leave the room, but the Vulcan caught him by the shoulder to stop him.  
  
“Yes, I love you,” the Vulcan said. “Do you love me?” he asked.  
  
“Took you damn well long enough to notice,” the Doctor replied, as gruff as ever.  
  
“I believe the same can be said about you, Doctor.”  
  
And from that day on, the Vulcan and the Doctor were together and always knew they loved each other for the rest of their lives.


End file.
